


Clean Up

by elfpunk999



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day digging the car free from a dune the trio take a much needed bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad so many people are liking Blade :) It warms my heart. As these fics continue I'm going to establish a more permanent structure to their relationship. I hope you guys enjoy and please leave me feedback... I thrive on feedback.

Covered head to toe in orange sand Blade slipped out of the cab of the car. A laugh still on her lips as Slit continued to rag on Nux.

“It wasn’t my fault.” Nux defended. “Blade was…” he said getting out of the car.

“Thought you said you could concentrate through anything.” She interrupted.

“Yea? What kind of driver can’t focus with his cock in a woman’s mouth?” Slit joked.

“Could you lance?” he asked slamming the door behind him.

“Hell no. I’d never claim I could.” Slit confessed hopping down off the perch.

“We got out didn’t we?” Nux grumbled.

“Thanks to me.” Slit replied. “Digging and pulling the car outta the dune.”

“You think I got covered in sand sitting back watching!” Nux hollered defensively.

“Oi! Lets go get cleaned up.” Blade interrupted the boys, taking both their hands and dragging them along behind her.

“Where are you going?” Slit chuckled. “You know the bunks are that way.”

“I said we’re getting cleaned up.” she replied continuing on her path.

“This will wear off eventually.” Nux said brushing at his orange chest with his free hand.

“Or we’ll just cover it in powder later. No big deal.” Slit added.

“I don’t want to stain my seats orange.” Blade said continuing to pull them along behind her. She made a turn down one of the only tunnels neither boy had ever dared to venture down.

“No no no we ain’t allowed down here.” Nux said shaking his head.

“Said who.” She asked looking over her shoulder at him. His brow furrowed as he couldn’t actually recall anyone ever outright telling him he couldn’t. It was just common knowledge amongst the war boys.

“This is the Imperators private tunnel.” Slit said in awe as he looked over the walls. They were lined with skulls and bones. Intricately carved arch ways marked entrances to darkened rooms and tunnels. He strained his eyes trying to see down a few as they walked past.

“It’s not the Imperators private anything.” She replied shaking her head. “It’s the way to the baths… which none of your war boys seem to know anything about.”

“I bathe.” Slit said absentmindedly, still focused on seeing down one of the dark halls.

“Just pointless.” Nux added. “Just gonna get dirty again the second you step outside.” Nux replied.

“Fine.” Blade said letting go of their wrists as she kept walking. Nux stared after her in confusion while Slit admired the walls; delicately running his fingers over a skull with a metal plate in it. “If you don’t want to get naked and wet and slippery with me I’ll see you both later in the bunks.” she said with a smile pushing up her cheeks.

“No… no I think I’d like a bath.” Slit replied refocusing on her entirely. He took a few hurried steps to catch up to her.

“Yea. Couldn’t hurt to get clean I guess.” Nux replied walking briskly until he too was right behind her.

Blade walked through the last archway that ended the long hall. The room was large and dark, only a sliver of moonlight cast an eerie glow over the calm blue water that filled a large portion of the room. The rocks were carved out into a large pool, crude steps gouged into the side disappeared beneath the water. The boys both looked around, mouth agape in awe.

“This is so much nicer than the buckets the Organic gives us to clean with.” Nux said. As the boys looked around in wonder Blade shed her shirt, pulled off her boots and slipped her pants down her legs. Stepping into the water she sighed with relief. The coolness of it calmed the burn the sun left on her skin. Walking in further until she was chest deep she turned to see the boys still mesmerized.

“You guys going to gawk around all night or come in?” Both boys eyes instantly went to her, smiles tugging at the corners of their lips. Then in a flurry of belts and ties they both shed their boots and pants and made their way into the water.

“It’s cold.” Nux complained.

“It’s nice.” Blade replied leaning her head back so her hair dunked beneath the water. “After digging in the hot sun all day. Feels great.” she brought water up to her face with her hands. She could feel the caked on war paint and sand washing away from her skin.

“What digging?” Slit grumbled. “You mostly just threw sand at us.”

“I had to dig up the sand to throw at you didn’t I?” she replied. Slit narrowed his eyes at her, then cupped his hands beneath the water and flung it at her.

“Hey!” she shouted flinching away from the splash. She pushed her hand through the top of the water and shoved water back at him, hitting him in the face. She laughed as she watched his war paint run down his cheeks. Hints of pale pink skin showing through the thick layer of white. The pair pushed water back and forth unaware of Nux slipping around behind Blade. Then without warning he wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and twisted to dunk her under the water completely. Getting back to her feet Blade laughed as she wiped her hands down her face, clearing the water from her eyes.

“You’ve started it now war boy.” she said narrowing her eyes on him.

“Shaking… honestly.” Nux said with a laugh. Blade lunged at him, wrapping herself around him and pulling him off balance so he fell face first into the water with her. Releasing him they both got back to the surface laughing. Looking around Nux’s face slipped into a look of concern. “Where’s… where’s Slit?” he asked spinning around in the water. As he made it completely around he came face to face with Slit who shoved him backwards so he fell back under the water again. Then he charged forward towards Blade. She let out a brief chuckled shriek before he caught her around the waist, wrapping his arms around her as they both went under the water.

Beneath the surface he pressed his lips to hers hard. Blade wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist as he got his feet back under him and stood up. Breaking the surface Blade laughed, pushing her hair out of her face. Looking from one boy to the other she smiled.

“You know… I don’t think I’ve ever seen either of you without your paint.”

“Don’t take it off much. Just when the Organic wants to poke us with needles.” Nux said wading closer to the pair. His hand ghosted down her spine as he stood behind her. Blade looked at Slit’s face, tilting her head as she examined the now harsher looking gouges that ran up his cheeks. They were more red and pink than she’d have imagined. Like fresh wounds she’d stitched up on a few of the boys. Tracing the left one down to his lips she then ran her fingers up to his brow. Her eyes flickering back and forth between his. One a beautiful blue that matched the water, the other clouded and broken looking. Her hand continued up over his head where she felt a faint hint of fuzz beneath her fingers.

“What color is it when it grows out?” she asked looking at the top of his head.

“Dark. Never let it grow long enough to know more than that.” Slit answered. She turned to look over her shoulder at Nux. Unwinding herself from around Slit she stood and examined him next. His eyes were both a bright blue that shimmered in the moonlight. The scars on his lips were white lines over pink cracked skin. His engine block scar pink against his pale chest.

“What about yours?” she asked, her eyes flashing up to meet his.

“Same. Dark.” Nux replied. She ran her hand down his chest. Watching the lump in his throat bob as she did. Leaning closer she kissed the long column of his neck. She could feel his pulse racing beneath her lips. Slit pushed up against her back, pinning her between them as usual. With a soft chuckle she pushed her ass back against him; feeling his hard cock between her cheeks.

“As much as I love… being between you both…” she sighed relishing the feeling of them wrapping around her. “I want something different.” she slipped down beneath the water and out from between them. Standing back up she smiled at them while she pushed her hair out of her face. The boys turned to looked at her with confusion. “You too do it.” she said backing away from them until her back hit the edge of the pool. Slit’s brow furrowed at he shook his head.

“Now hold up a second. Just because we did it once doesn’t…” This time it was Nux who stopped Slit from talking. Grabbing the lancer by his cheeks he kissed him hard. Blade watched, licking her lips as Slit’s shoulders sank and his hands absentmindedly moved up Nux’s sides. Slit’s fingers pressed into Nux’s skin when the driver deepened the kiss. Their tongues rolling together rather than fighting like the last time. Nux’s hand slide down so his fingers wrapped around Slit’s throat. His digits pressed into the soft spots on either side of his jaw as his lips and teeth trailed down his jawline. Nux’s eyes locked on Blade’s as his kissed and nipped at Slit’s throat and shoulder.

“You like this… don’t you?” Nux asked.

“Yes.” Blade replied with a smile.

“Why?” Nux spun a slightly dazed Slit around to face her. His long arm wrapped around his mate’s chest, pulling him back against him as he sucked on his neck.

“Not sure.” she replied. “I like thinking I have some control over you both. That you do this because I tell you to.” she confessed.

“Control huh?” Nux asked, he watched her eyes lock on his hand as it slide slowly down Slit’s chest. He walked them closer to her. Slit’s hands reached out and pulled her away from the wall. Wrapping around her they grabbed at her hips and ass while he leaned forward, covering her neck in wet open mouth kisses. “I’m the driver here.” Nux said leaning closer to Blade’s face. His blue eyes blown nearly black as they flickered between hers. “I’m in control.” she felt her heart thump hard in her chest before she nodded in agreement. “Slit… me or Blade?” he asked the lancer without taking his eyes off Blade.

“Blade.” Slit mumbled against her skin before biting into her shoulder. She groaned as her eyes rolled back in her skull.

“That means I get you.” Nux whispered in Slit’s ear. The lancer groaned against Blade’s neck at the thought but made no protest. “Unless Blade wants us both.” Nux said smiling at her.

“I’m greedy.” she replied. “I want both.” Without warning Slit spun her around to face the rocks. His strong hands gripped her hips pinning her against the wall as he pushed into her slowly. Nux pushed himself up out of the pool beside them while Slit set in a steady deep pace. Blade watched Nux intently as he took a seat before her. His long legs splayed out around her so his feet dangled down into the water. His hard cock inches from her face.

“Take it.” he commanded. Slit thrust harder as Blade moved to take Nux’s cock in her hand. Moaning she stroked it a few times, then pushed herself up slightly to wrap her lips around him. Nux leaned back on his hands and arched to give her a better angle. With a low grumble from behind her Slit wrapped on hand around her hair and took control of her pace on Nux’s cock. Pulling her up and down his shaft as he buried himself inside of her hard and fast. Moans leaked out from her lips as the boys pants, grunts and hisses echoed off the cave walls. Water splashed up around her when Slit’s thrusts grew harder. Slamming her chest into the rocks.

Nux grabbed her hair abruptly and pulled her off. Climbing up to his knees he repositioned to take control. His fingers twisted into her wet hair as his hips rolled, pushing him deeper into her throat. Blade’s mind was a blur. Closing her eyes she succumbed to a release that shook her to her core. Moaning and gasping around Nux’s cock as Slit continued to pound into her. Then Nux’s grip on her hair tightened painfully. A few tears found their way down her cheeks as he thrust faster between her lips. Then with a low groan her mouth was flooded with his salty load; which she swallowed down with a blissful hum. Letting him fall out of her mouth she could finally scream as another climax raced down her spine. She clenched around Slit so tight she could feel every vein and twitch of his cock. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her hips back into his thrusts while the other hand latched around her throat. His fingers pushed into the soft points beneath her jaw, cutting off her voice. Her eyes went wide to stare at Nux who panted through his smile as he watched; lounging back against a boulder. With a few more hard thrusts Slit let out a deep growl and she felt a warmth spread through her womb. His grip on her throat fell away leaving her gasping for air as her mind rushed back to her.

Her body felt boneless. Slit’s arm was the only thing keeping her from falling face first into the cool water. She was vaguely aware of being moved back towards the steps. Then she felt nothing.

“Shall we take our conquest back to the bunks?” Nux asked.

“Yea.” Slit’s voice let her know he was smiling. She heard buckles and snaps then she felt the cold night air rush in around her as she was hoisted up out of the water. Cradled naked against Slit’s chest she nuzzled into him as he carried her.


End file.
